


风月俏佳人（三）

by Taojinyun



Category: all尹 周尹 文正 翟正 狗带cp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taojinyun/pseuds/Taojinyun





	风月俏佳人（三）

“毕先生。”  
方俊生敲了敲车窗，一只手甫一扶在车顶就被烫得呲牙咧嘴地收了回来。五月末的太阳愈发地毒辣，他穿着一件肥大的，洗得发旧发黄的白色背心，下身一条短裤，露着两条又白又直的腿，脚上蹬着一双啪嗒啪嗒的人字拖。他的脸膛被太阳晒得发红发烫，方俊生用凉凉的手背去冰脸，黑色车窗上映出他头顶乱翘的几缕头发。  
车窗缓缓摇下来，露出车里一双属于中年男人的温和的下垂眼，眼仁很亮，透着一股子耐心温顺。方俊生在大太阳底下眯着眼睛笑，倏忽车里传来一把低低的女声，问是谁呀。  
黑色的奥迪车在路边等红灯，方俊生和这辆车的相遇并不是巧合――他已经在此处逡巡了几天了。趁着唐先生这几天没有消息，又因着心里对丁修的抽成颇有怨言，他自个儿出来打野食了。本来就是碰碰运气，谁想到真能碰到。  
还是老客户。  
那双温顺的鹿眼眨巴了两下，黑亮的瞳仁转去副驾的方向瞄了一眼，又转回来，方俊生嘴里嚼着已经嚼不出味道的口香糖，右手“啪”一下拍在车顶上，掌心火烫火烫。  
“是我呀，毕先生。”他慢悠悠地说，笑起来有点没心没肺的，汗珠顺着他的锁骨往下淌，洇湿了他的白背心，透出胸膛上两颗红点和一点肉色来，“上次去您家擦玻璃的那个。”

方俊生两手插兜，腮帮子一动一动地嚼着口香糖，站在路边目送奥迪车开走，吃了满嘴的尾气。方俊生转过身往回走，一边走一边踢着路边的小石子，他中午和白孝文约好了一起去吃火锅，大热天的吃火锅是挺怪的，可是他就是想吃。

“你碰见他和他老婆了？？？”  
小火锅店的桌面油腻腻脏兮兮的，方俊生用桌上的劣质手纸擦了好几遍才收手。因为屁股疼，也不敢吃辣的，只好点了鸳鸯锅。  
白孝文在他对面被辣得眼泪鼻涕一起淌，油碟里堆满了羊肉。方俊生一双筷子飞速地从清汤锅里捞出来一块羊肉，没顾上搭话――白孝文这个瘪犊子吃完了麻辣锅里的羊肉就来他的清汤锅里捞，肉捞没了不说还搞得清汤锅辣油油的。  
“这也是种情趣嘛。”白孝文嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，说话含含糊糊的，方俊生不慎吃了口辣椒，辣得一下子吐出半截红艳艳的舌尖。  
方俊生不置可否地耸耸肩，这事还是挺尴尬的，虽然他应对机智，但是还是不由得担心起毕先生和他的生意来。  
“不过这是好事。”白孝文的小狗眼睛在火锅的雾气里坏兮兮地眯起来，“以后要是闹掰了，还能敲他一笔。”  
方俊生立刻哈着气大着舌头大赞白孝文聪明，噼里啪啦地拍巴掌，然后又操起筷子哗啦啦下了一盘羊肉。两个人都辣得对着哈气，白孝文看方俊生一眼，似乎是怕他抢似的，羊肉刚一下锅变了色就火急火燎地去捞，不管不顾地往嘴里塞。  
“不过我和你说啊，俊生。”白孝文把羊肉在油碟里转了一圈沥沥干，牙齿一点点撕开柔韧的羊肉，“遇着这种人，你可别当真。”  
方俊生看白孝文，只能看见他埋头苦吃时露出来的头顶发旋，觉得他这人虽然傻，但是说话很有几分道理。  
“你和他不一样，他是有老婆的人。有老婆就有退路。你要是一门心思扑在他身上……到时候可别怪我没提醒过你。”

 

不过晚上的时候方俊生所有的顾虑都打消了，毕先生给他打了电话，约他在酒店见。方俊生还是白天里的那一身，就是闻起来一身火锅味。他洗完澡就在腰上围了条毛巾，袒露着上半身，前胸后背上都是晒出来的背心印子。方俊生半蹲着，嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，死活含不出来。  
毕忠良今天似乎有点兴奋，戴着婚戒的手揉按着方俊生脑后的绒毛，他垂着头看他，语调里带着喘息：“擦玻璃？嗯？”  
方俊生憋红了脸，但是还是憋不住要笑，一边笑一边收着牙齿免得磕到毕忠良，流了一下巴的哈喇子，被猛地按着后脑扑在毕忠良胯下。那处的毛发扎得他眼睛疼，他只好匆忙闭上眼睛，再任毕忠良抓着他的头发把他拉开，然后射了他一脸。  
方俊生舔了舔嘴角，那液体又腥又苦，并不好吃，他随手扯下围在腰间的毛巾抹了把脸丢在地上，饿虎扑食一般扑上去，两条白腿跪在两侧，骑在毕忠良腰上哈哈狂笑，一只手去勾毕忠良的下巴：“擦的就是你这个老玻璃！”  
于是毕忠良就狠狠拧他的屁股，拧得方俊生哀哀叫起来，用受伤的屁股去蹭他金主半勃的鸡巴，等蹭得完全可以竖起来了，就塌着腰一点点吞进去。小嘴儿贪吃地包裹住圆润龟头，再一点点地吞吃下去，直到含到底。毕忠良好整以暇地枕着胳膊由他胡闹去，有时候也腾出手去逗弄方俊生单薄胸膛上的两颗粉红乳头，或者肆意揉捏那两瓣肉感的屁股。  
方俊生在毕忠良身上上下起伏，胸膛上浮着一层亮晶晶的薄汗，性器跟着动作一甩一甩，一下下打在毕忠良的小腹上。毕忠良拨弄着那根肉棍，直到它抖动着射出一股一股的白液，黏糊糊地糊在两人纠缠的毛发之间。  
第一发之后毕忠良摘了套子，随手打了个结丢进垃圾桶。方俊生没带第二个，毕忠良带了，但是他没说。他随手揉着小孩儿脑后柔软的绒毛，哄着他，说给加钱，套子也没戴就又一次捅进去，方俊生只好随了他，跪伏着，塌着腰，屁股高高地撅起来，还向后伸手去按毕忠良的屁股，咿咿呀呀地叫。

方俊生觉得自己真是被操昏了头。完事儿之后他盘腿坐在床沿生闷气。怎么就让毕忠良不戴套还射进来了呢？万一他有病呢？他想起丁修之前和他千叮咛万嘱咐，一定戴套，客人不带着他也要想着。现在可好，被射了个里外通透。  
毕忠良说话算话，多给了他三百块钱，一边说话一边把他拉进怀里来，诱哄着说给他掏出来，一边又就着上次的湿泞挤了进去，气得方俊生哇哇地叫起来，又射了一肚皮。

 

毕忠良这次和方俊生胡混得开心，两个人一块缩在被窝里聊天，一只手还有一搭没一搭地逗弄着方俊生腿间软趴趴的小玩意。方俊生刚才闹得有点累了，懒洋洋地不愿意动弹，就枕着毕忠良的胳膊，一条腿忒没规矩地骑在毕忠良腰上。  
“什么时候就不上学了？”  
毕忠良一边摩挲着方俊生的后腰一边问他，方俊生就把一颗毛茸茸的脑袋拱进毕忠良的肩窝，声音里带着困劲儿：“前几年我爹没了就不上了。”  
毕忠良把方俊生一身白肉都摸了个遍，一只手有一搭没一搭地拍着小孩儿的脊背。方俊生也睡着了，鼻间发出细小的鼾声，像一只抱着尾巴蜷缩起来的小动物。

 

丁修再联系方俊生的时候已经是大半个月之后了，他俩在楼下的火锅店见面。  
“天天吃火锅吃不腻。”丁修看着方俊生给自己的碟子里一勺勺地舀麻酱，光看着就觉得咸，两个人在氤氲雾气里吃了个汗流浃背。方俊生翻了个白眼，想起来那时候他和丁修一起从派出所走出来，冻得直打哆嗦，那时候他就想吃火锅了，热乎乎的，多好。  
“最近没生意啦？”  
方俊生捞了一筷子羊肉，羊肉鲜美多汁，烫了他的舌头，他泪汪汪地捂住了嘴。丁修掀了掀眼皮：“上次不是和你说了，姓唐的要包你。”  
方俊生转转眼珠子，咬着筷子尖儿“唔”了一声，又警惕地瞪着丁修，说：“怎么分成啊？”  
“你三我七。”  
方俊生冷笑一声，把锅里的羊肉卷不管生熟一概扒拉到了自己盘子里，一大口一大口地往嘴里塞，一口都不给丁修留。  
他居然没什么意见。丁修打量他一阵，这小孩儿有阵子不见，倒是脸色红润，神采奕奕的的，活像是被好好滋润过一番。他啐了一声，往锅子里下羊肉。火锅店里人声鼎沸的，他说的什么方俊生一时听不清，抬起眼来看他，“啊？”了一声，嘴唇油光光红艳艳的。  
“我说你，身上一股子荤腥味儿！”  
油碟里的辣椒放多了，丁修觉得嗓子里一阵火烧，把杯子里的啤酒一口干了。方俊生在对面看他笑话，筷子尖儿含在唇齿之间，小小的一截艳红舌尖探出来，顶着被他舔湿了的筷子尖。  
“那唐先生呢？”  
方俊生给自己夹了个丸子，筷子往里一戳，丸子就滋滋地冒出油来。  
“不知道，没消息。”  
丁修点了根烟，烟雾缭绕之中眯着眼睛打量方俊生，方俊生只顾吃肉，他不急着和方俊生抢，只是说：“我可给你找了个大金主，以后你就一心一意跟着他，有好处。”  
呸，也就是你有好处吧。  
方俊生翻了个白眼。毕先生的手机号还存在他的手机里，是他的底气。他不指望着靠丁修养活他自己，也懒得再和丁修掰扯分成的事了，也不想什么都和他商量了，他又不是被丁修牵着的狗。  
“行。”方俊生顺帖，丁修自然省事。方俊生只需在姓唐的有消息之前洗干净屁股等着，反正误工费都是姓唐的出。

叮咚一声，方俊生低头去看手机，新短信那栏上写着“毕先生”，内容是一张图片。是前几天“擦玻璃”的那个晚上拍的，一对分开的白腿，两腿之间垂着可怜巴巴萎靡的一根，配的文字是“小玻璃”。  
方俊生又气又笑，偷偷瞄一眼对面正专注于吃肉的丁修，恨恨地敲键盘发过去三个字“老玻璃”。刚按了发送键，他差点就吃吃笑出声来，犹觉得不解恨，又把“毕先生”改成“老玻璃”，这才收起手机。  
他做贼心虚似的抬抬眼皮，丁修没看他，他就连忙埋头苦吃，心里隐秘地兴奋着。他恍惚觉得自己是个精神肉体双重出轨的丈夫，和妻子同桌吃饭时却想着情人穿着黑丝的腿曾在桌下撩拨过他的腿。  
尽管丁修并不是他的妻子，丁修只是个拉皮条的。

 

唐先生没有消息的日子方俊生乐得清闲，丁修不来找他，他有时候就去和老玻璃鬼混，偶尔有几次他们在旅馆的大床上滚累了，做着做着方俊生的肚子雷打似的响，毕忠良就开始笑，然后两个人一起笑，很快就都笑软了，穿上衣服一起下楼打牙祭。  
夜里的烧烤摊是正热闹的时候。方俊生要了一瓶冰镇啤酒，毕先生胃不好，很少喝，顶多喝一杯常温的，顺道给方俊生叫几串烤大腰子。  
方俊生吃了一嘴的腥膻味儿，坏心地凑过去亲毕忠良，毕忠良就皱着眉头躲来躲去，到底没躲过，被渡了一嘴大腰子味儿。  
夜里比白天凉快点，方俊生专心致志地啃腰子，毕忠良吃得不多，在旁边给他轰蚊子，也不管熨熨贴贴的挺贵的衬衫沾了一身烟味。  
方俊生如今被娇惯得蹬鼻子上脸，私下里常常在毕忠良耳边叫他老玻璃，中年人脾气温和好说话，只管把小玻璃喂饱，再把自己喂饱。  
“以后想做什么？”毕忠良刚拍死只蚊子，方俊生咬着半块腰子，懵懵懂懂地看着他，脑后的头发不服帖地翘起来，很有几分孩子似的天真。  
“你总不能一直这样吧。”毕忠良随手给他剥了一堆瓜子仁儿，“没有什么打算吗？”  
方俊生腰子吃腻了，开始啃板筋，啃得嘴角都是辣椒佐料，油光光的，身后的谈话声，推杯换盏声一时间都退得好远，化作光怪陆离可有可无的背景，嘈杂却不惹人烦。方俊生抓了一把瓜子仁往嘴里塞，痛痛快快地一起嚼了，一边琢磨一边含含糊糊地讲话：“没想过。反正先攒钱吧。”  
“攒够了钱然后呢？”  
“然后……”方俊生把嘴里的瓜子仁儿都咽了，干得差点噎住，一时没什么主意，舔舔干涩的嘴唇懵懵然地看着毕先生，“可能……去读书？”  
“那很好啊。”毕忠良一笑，温顺下垂的眼角就笑出几条细纹，一下子温柔得不得了。  
“是不是挺不切实际的。”方俊生没心没肺地笑，露出来齿缝间塞着的一条肉丝儿，又埋头专注地去啃烤鸡翅。  
毕忠良笑眯眯地给他递根牙签，继续垂头给他剥瓜子仁儿，手指灵巧，没多久就垒了一个小山包。又一会儿，他好似漫不经心地说了句：“读书是好事情，什么时候想读书了，来找我也可以。”  
方俊生咬着木签子尖锐的签头磨牙，一瞬间他觉得自己的心跳得很快，心跳声在耳膜里鼓噪着，那喧嚣的背景重又潮水一般地涌过来，他再一次跌进了这烟火俗世，浓烈的烧烤味道搔着他的鼻子，使得他鼻子里阵阵地发酸。  
方俊生有点不自在，想去叫毕忠良两声老玻璃来使自己自在点，一凑上去却看见个人影从小路那头拐过来：一件白T，两手抄兜，肤色黄黑，脑后一个翘着的小揪揪。  
木签子尖锐的头部猛地戳进了方俊生的牙龈，他在嘴里尝到了漫开的铁锈味。  
是丁修。他不错眼珠地原地瞪了方俊生一会儿，眼睛亮得惊人，然后很快就扭曲着嘴角讥笑起来。


End file.
